1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus including a coordinates position detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus comprises a liquid crystal display panel having a display region in which a plurality of display pixels are arrayed; a circuit board, which is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel and supplies a drive signal to the display panel; a planar light source device, which illuminates the liquid crystal display panel from behind it; and a frame which supports the liquid crystal display panel and the planar light source. The circuit board is connected to a side end of the liquid crystal display panel by means of, for example, a flexible board. The flexible board is bent so that the circuit board is arranged on the back side of the planar light source device.
In recent years, a type of liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed, which has a function for inputting data through a display region of a liquid crystal display panel. This type of liquid crystal display apparatus may have a coordinates position detecting device, which detects the coordinates of a position selected by a position indicating device on the display region of the liquid crystal display panel. In general, the coordinates position detecting device is inserted between the circuit board and the planar light source device on the back side of the planar light source device. However, the ordinary frame does not necessarily have a structure to hold the coordinates position detecting device and the circuit board. Therefore, it is difficult for the frame to hold the coordinates position detecting device.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-212973 proposes a liquid crystal display apparatus having a plate member for fixing a coordinates position detecting device and a circuit board to a frame.
In the method described in the above publication, the circuit board and the coordinates position detecting device are first placed in predetermined positions and then fixed by the plate member to the frame. Therefore, it was difficult to position the circuit board and the coordinates position detecting device relative to each other. Further, since the plate member is laid over the coordinates position detecting device and the circuit board, the thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be increased by the thickness of the plate member.